The Book of Our Life
by dancingprincess94
Summary: Alice and Jasper's wedding weekend has arrived. The girls & guys have their own weekends planned. Upon leaving each other, Jasper gives Bella a package to give to Alice. The anticipation is killing everyone. All Alice has to do is open it. All Human A*J


**One~Shot**

**Alice and Jasper**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all characters**

Sunday I was getting married, to the most amazing man on earth might I add. The only problem…I can't see him until that day. It is Friday morning, Edward and Emmett, my two obnoxious older brothers are not allowing me to see him. They also happen to be with my two best friends, Bella and Rosalie. Emmett and Rosalie have been married for two years; Bella and Edward are engaged and getting married next year. But back to my problem. I have not gone a whole weekend without seeing my Jazzy in a long time.

"Bella!" I whined.

"What Alice?" She asked.

"Why can't we wait until tomorrow to leave?" I asked plopping down on the couch in Rose and Emmett's home. She laughed.

"Alice do you recall making me leave Emmett for the weekend?" Rose asked coming out of her room with her bags.

"I have no such memory." I said smiling sweetly. Rosalie and Bella laughed.

"You don't remember Rose yelling at you the whole drive up to Seattle?" Bella asked. I cringed. That was the longest drive I had ever been on.

"Ok fine. I'll stop complaining. Do I get any communication?" I asked. Bella and Rose looked at each other.

"Only until tomorrow afternoon, then you two aren't allowed to speak to each other. At all." Rose said. I jumped up.

"Deal! So when do we leave?" I asked.

"We have to run by Bella and Edward's so Bella can grab her bags." Rose answered.

"Ok, let's go." I said smiling. We loaded mine and Rose's bags into her BMW, which also happened to be a convertible. Perfect for our small trip. Pulling up to Edward and Bella's I had noticed the guys were here also. At least I could see him before we left.

"What are you ladies doing here?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, you shouldn't be here. This is guy time." Emmett said.

"Bella has to grab her bags." I said walking over to Jasper. He gave me a hug and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I'm going to miss you this weekend." I said. He smiled.

"I'll miss you too. The next time we see each other you'll become Mrs. Alice Hale." I smiled and giggled at that thought.

"Ok you two, break it up. Alice we have places to be." Rose said snapping her fingers and laughing. I wrapped my arms around Jasper and gave him one last kiss. "I love you." He whispered against my lips.

"I love you too." I replied.

"Have fun this weekend love. Be safe." Edward said to Bella before kissing her lightly.

"I'll call you tonight. I love you." She replied. Bella walked over to me and we waited for Rosalie.

"Break it up you two, Rose we have places to be." I said mimicking her words earlier. She broke away from Emmett. We walked out to the car, got in, blasted the music and began our drive to Port Angeles. I had found this amazing place. It is called Manresa Castle. It is very beautiful. Rose, Bella and I are staying here. The guys are coming up tomorrow along with my parents, Jasper and Rosalie's parents, and Bella's dad.

"Lunch break anyone?" Rose asked.

"Yes please!" Bella and I exclaimed. Rose pulled into a small diner.

"Are you excited?" Rose asked me.

"Yes! I can't wait." I exclaimed.

"Bella is next." We said in a sing song voice.

"Hey hey now, none of that. This is Alice's weekend." Bella said laughing. We ate our lunch and got back on the road. We reached the hotel by early evening. We got settled in our room.

"Alice, what do you want to do tonight?" Bella asked me. I thought about it for a minute.

"How about tonight we just stay in. Save the partying for tomorrow night." I said.

"Sounds like the perfect plan to me." Rose agreed.

"Agreed." Bella added. We got into our pajamas, got some junk food and watched movies. The next morning, I woke up rather early. I made some coffee in the small kitchen, well more like counter with some kitchen appliances and began figuring out what we should do for breakfast. A few moments later Bella joined me.

"Morning sleepyhead." I said handing her a cup of coffee.

"Morning." She mumbled. I laughed.

"Usually you are the last up. It is always me and Rose and we practically have to drag you away from your bed." I laughed.

"Well, Rose did drive all day yesterday so she is probably exhausted, as for me, I woke up before you guys would do an obnoxious wake up call." She replied.

"What should we do for breakfast?" I asked. Bella shrugged.

"I think this place does some sort of morning breakfast buffet." My eyes lit up.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed. Bella laughed and lazily walked into her room.

"Rose wake up!" I exclaimed. She wouldn't move. "Rosalie Lillian!" I yelled She shot up.

"What?"

"We are going to breakfast, so get up, get dressed and be ready for a plateful of deliciousness." I said grabbing some clothes and running into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later I came out, dressed, make up and hair done. Nothing to extravagant though. Rosalie and Bella were ready, waiting for me.

"Ready girlies?" I asked.

"Yup!" Rose said.

"Let's go." Bella added. Breakfast was delicious. They had pancakes, muffins, waffles, bagels, fruit, hash browns, bacon, sausage. It was amazing.

"We should hang out by the pool." I suggested.

"Ok, but first we have something to give you. Jasper gave it to us yesterday and told us to wait until today to give it to you. I don't know what it is. When we get back to our room you can have it." Bella told me. I nodded, confused about what it could possibly be. In silence we walked back up to the room. Bella disappeared to her bag and came back with a small package. Smiling, she handed it to me.

"We are going to go look around the castle, call us when you are done." Rose said and they left me in the room with the package and no knowledge of what was inside. I sat down on my bed; criss cross and slowly tore off the paper. There was a book. No cover page and no title. Curiously I opened it. The first page said:

_Jasper and Alice_

_Est. October 25, 2008_

Then there was a picture of the two of us. It was the first picture we ever took together. I smiled at the memory. Turning the page there was a dried up rose, from the first official date he took me on. This page said: _The perfect first date with the perfect woman._ Each page had something different in it about our relationship. From the first month of being together, to the first year. Each page had pictures, or small memories from that day. Then I got to the page when we got engaged. There was a picture that I didn't even know had been taken, a CD and a quote. This said: _"You don't marry someone you can live with-you marry the person you cannot live without." Alice, I can't live without you. You mean the world to me. I love you so much. I will see you at the alter._

I was slightly crying. After composing my self I decided to put in the CD. The first song came on. I smiled. It was "Always and Forever" by Luther Vandross. Then "At Last" by Celine Dion was next. I listened to a few more songs before calling Rose and Bella. They met me back at our room.

"What was it?" Rosalie asked the minute they walked into the door. I laughed.

"He made a mini scrapbook of our relationship and then a CD with a bunch of our favorite songs. It is really sweet." I said. They both awed.

"That is a really sweet thing to do." Bella said. I smiled.

"Shall we hit the pool ladies?" I asked.

"Definitely." They said at the same time. We got ready and headed down to the pool. It was amazing. We basked in the sun for a while, ate lunch by the pool and when the sun started t set, we went back to the room and got ready for out night of partying. I dressed in a pair of dark skinny jeans, a dark purple/gray ruffled tube top with black stilettos. My hair was in its normal flip and my make up was done with the smokey eye effect.

"Don't you look hot." Rosalie said. I laughed and did a model walk. Rose and Bella started laughing. Rosalie was wearing a red halter top that twisted in the front, skinny jeans and red stilettos. Her hair was straight and pinned half up.

"Rose you look amazing." I said.

"Oh, nothing compared to you." She said.

"Bella, that outfit on you is…wow. If Edward were here he would be speechless." She blushed.

"Well the same goes for Jasper and Emmett. Let's just get this show on the road." She said. I laughed. Bella was wearing a dark blue one shouldered top that was scrunched up, with dark jeans and silver/grey heels. Bella's hair was in loose curls and down.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed grabbing my purse and we all left the hotel room. We got in Rose's car and drove to the dance club/restaurant up the road. We got in and got a table, ordered and appetizer and our drinks.

"Dance?" Rose asked. I nodded my head vigorously and Bella sat their quietly sipping her drink.

"Come on Bells. It'll be fun." She sighed.

"Ok, let's go." I clapped my hands and we made our onto the dance floor. Dancing and just having a good time, that was what we were doing.

"What time is it?" Bella asked when we sat back down at the table.

"Oh, don't worry about the time." I said. "We are having fun. So just sit back and relax."

"Fine, but we still shouldn't be out too much later." She said giving in. Rose and I rolled our eyes and laughed. Around 12 we decided it was time to head back to the hotel. I was almost too excited to go to sleep that night but I managed to eventually fall asleep. I jumped up from my bed the next morning, literally, yelling, "I'm getting married today!" After yelling that a few times Bella and Rose eventually woke up.

"Not the nicest wake up call Ali." Bella said. I laughed.

"Oh Bella, if you could sleep all day you would." I said.

"That's true."

"Where's the coffee?" Rose asked. Bella made coffee and because there was so much to do today we had to start getting ready. First, it was breakfast then off to the nail salon. We got manicures and pedicures. After our nails were finished we got our hair done. Mine was straight, framing my face. Bella and Rose's hair was curled and pinned half up.

"Alice!" I heard my mom call as she walked into the hair salon.  
"Mom!" I said back running to give her a hug.

"Hey girls." She said to Rose and Bella.

"Hi Esme." They responded both giving her hugs. Jasper and Rosalie's mom showed up a few minutes after her. The moms got their hair done.

"How about we all go get some lunch?" My mom suggested.

"Sounds good." We all agreed. The five of us went out for lunch at a café.

"After lunch we headed back to the hotel rooms and finished getting ready. Bella and Rosalie were wearing bright purple strapless dresses. The dresses had a draped skirt and came right above the knees. They wore silver strappy heels. My dress was an a-line, with a beaded bodice and hem of the skirt, and cap sleeves with a semi long train.

"Oh my goodness, Alice you look beautiful." Bella said when we were all dressed and ready. I did a full circle.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Of course. You make an amazing bride." Rose said and put my veil in. My mom came in a moment later.

"Oh, Alice, you look wonderful dear." She said giving me a hug.

"Thanks mom." I said.

"I can't believe my baby girl is getting married. It seemed like only yesterday you were a five year old running around playing with Barbie's. Now look at you, you are all grown up." She wiped away some tears.

"Ok Alice, are you ready? The photographer said she wanted some pictures of us and you before the wedding started." Bella told me.

"Ok!" I said enthusiastically. We took many pictures. Soon enough it was time for the wedding start.

"Ready ladies?" My dad asked poking his head in the room. "You three look beautiful." He said walking in.

"Thanks dad."

"Thanks Carlisle." Bella and Rose said. My mom cleared her throat. We laughed.

"I didn't forget about you." My dad said pulling my mom into a hug and kissing her cheek.

"I hate to break you two up but we have to go." Rose said laughing. My dad held out his arm, Bella gave me my bouquet and one by one we left the room and made our way outside, where the ceremony was being held. Emmett and Edward met us over there.

"Ready for this baby sis?" Emmett asked as we got closer.

"Yes!"  
I exclaimed practically jumping.

"Whoa slow down there little Ali." Edward said. I laughed. Finally it was time to go. Edward and Bella went down first followed by Emmett and Rosalie.

"Ready?" My dad asked.

"More than ever." I replied. We walked down the isle as the wedding march began to play. Walking forward my eyes locked with Jasper. I only saw him. He smiled at me and I smiled back. The ceremony passed quickly. Before I knew it I heard the words, "You may now kiss the bride." Jasper smiled and gently pressed his lips against mine. My arms wrapped around his neck, his around my waist.

"I love you." He said when we broke apart.

"I love you too."

"I now present Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Hale." The pastor said. We made our way down the isle while applause erupted. Our family met us outside and we were attacked with many hugs and congratulations. Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, my parents and Jasper's parents were the last to reach us.

"We wanted to wait until the crowd died down." My mom said pulling me into a hug. "Congratulations sweetie." She added.

"Thanks mom." My dad gave me a hug.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks dad." After the parents gave us hugs Emmett, Rose, Bella and Edward gave us a group hug.

"You finally got married!" Rose exclaimed.

"My little sister is all grown up." Emmett said wiping away a fake tear.

"Congrats my baby sis. But the weird part is that it is my best friend you are married to." Edward said. I laughed and punched his arm lightly. "But I couldn't have picked someone better." He whispered as he gave me a hug.

"Thanks big bro." I smiled.

"Congratulations Ali, Jazz, I'm so happy for you both." Bella added. I smiled.

"Thank you all." I said.

"Thanks." Jasper added. The photographer took some more pictures of us before we were able to go to the reception. We ate and chatted amongst everyone before the dancing began.

"Ok now it is time for the bride and groom to have their first dance." The DJ announced. Jasper led me onto the dance floor as "The Way You Look Tonight" by Frank Sinatra filled the speakers.

"Did Bella give you the package?" Jasper asked. I smiled.

"Yes I did."

"What did you think?" He asked kind of nervously.

"I loved it. It was perfect." I said. He kissed me; this kiss was full of passion, love and longing.

"I love you Mrs. Hale. I can't wait to start my life with you." Jasper told me.

"I love you too Mr. Hale." My life was perfect. I couldn't have imagined anything better. This was only the beginning of our story.


End file.
